fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Milion na wyspie/Zbieranie zawodników
To pierwszy odcinek Milion na wyspie. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają zrobić reality show i zbierają zawodników. Udział wezmą wszyscy, którzy dostaną się do środka specjalnego autobusu, przed uruchomieniem super prędkości. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Buford Van Stomm *Monty Monogram *Kathrene Garcia-Shapiro *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Johnny *Sophie Willis *Baljeet Tjinder *Ginger Hirano *Adyson Sweetwater *Mishti Patel *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Stefa Hirano *Coltrane *Irving *Greta *Milly *Katie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Gitty Masterson *Holly *Zuzia Johnson *Django Brown Zbieranie zawodników Kolejny letni dzień. Fineasz i jego brat Ferb jedli na śniadanie płatki kukurydziane. Obok nich siedziała Fretka. Była zbyt zajęta pisaniem sms-ów, aby cokolwiek przełknąć. Fineasz złapał gazetę leżącą na stole i zaczął czytać. Na pierwszej stronie zobaczył nagłówek "Mike wygrywa Total Drama All-Stars!!!". Przyjrzał mu się uważnie i westchnął. -Pamiętasz, Ferb? Kiedyś zrobiliśmy tyle reality show. -Yhm...- mruknął Ferb wciąż mając jedzenie w ustach. -A gdyby tak zrobić własne reality show! -Czy my już tego nie robiliśmy? -Kolejkę też robiliśmy kilka razy, a jednak nie protestowałeś- stwierdził z wyrzutem Fineasz. Podrapał się po głowie, wypił resztkę mleka, a potem rzekł: -Ferb! Już wiem, co będziemy robić przez następne kilka tygodni! Zielonowłosy chłopak nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że jeśli jego brat coś postanowi, to trudno go od tego pomysłu odciągnąć. Popatrzył na zegarek. Mishti i Kathrene powinny juz dawno przyjechać. Miały spędzić lato w Danville. -Fretka, możemy zrobić własne reality show?- zapytał Fineasz patrząc na siostrę błagalnym wzrokiem. Ich mamy nie było w domu, dlatego to Fretka tutaj "rządziła". -Jasne, cokolwiek chcesz...- mruknęła Fretka nie odrywając wzroku z ekranu jej nowego telefonu. Dostała go za to, że przez całe trzy dni nie zadzwoniła do mamy ani razu. Chłopcy wybiegli z domu zostawiając siostrę samą. Nie zorientowała się, że właśnie zrobiła coś, czego na pewno nie chciała uczynić. (W tym samym czasie. Dom Johnsonów) -Jelemiasz, ja chcę iść z tobą na lody!- marudziła Zuzia Johnson leżąc w łóżku. Miała 38,5 stopnia celsjusza, jednak wydawało się, że nie odczuwa swojej temperatury. Tak naprawdę martwiła się, że Jeremiasz pójdzie do Fretki Flynn, a ona nie będzie mogła go powstrzymać. -Zuziu, wiesz, że nie możesz jeść lodów. Poza tym, nie idę na lody, tylko do Fretki. Prawdopodobnie zajdziemy na kanapki do Stefy- odpowiedział Jeremiasz klepiąc siostrę po ręce. Wstał i odwrócił się, aby przynieść jej gorącą herbatę i lekarstwa, przez co nie zobaczył jej niezadowolonego spojrzenia. -Głupia Fretka!- pomyślała Zuzia- Czemu musiałam akurat teraz zachorować?! To niesprawiedliwe! -Proszę, wypij te lekarstwa Zuziu. Mama powinna być w domu za jakieś pięć minut. Bądź grzeczna!- zawołał blondyn i wyszedł z pokoju. Zuzia patrzyła przez chwilę na drzwi, a później obrażona zakopała się w kołdrę. (Po chwili przed domem Judytsu) Mary Stuart podeszła do drzwi swojej nemezis i zapukała, a raczej kopnęła w drzwi. Nie minęła nawet sekunda, a drzwi się same otworzyły. Mary zajrzała do środka. Swoimi zielonymi oczami zaczęła się przyglądać różnym sprzętom elektronicznym. Gdy podeszła do telewizora usłyszała nagłe trzaśnięcie. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Judy - swoją wrogociółkę. Nazywano je tak, ponieważ trudno było stwierdzić, jakie dokładnie były ich relacje. Judy nie miała wesołej miny. Spojrzała surowo na swojego gościa. Mary poczuła napływającą złość. Wiedziała, że Judytsu wykorzystuje swoją przewagę - wzrost. Była o kilka centymetrów wyższa, chociaż różnica zmniejszyła się na początku lata, ponieważ Mary wkroczyła w etap szybkiego wzrostu. -Ej! Jeśli myślisz, że przeproszę, to się mylisz!- krzyknęła. -Ech, wsio ryba. Miałam iść do Fineasza i Ferba. Idziesz ze mną?- zapytała Judy zakładając szarą bluzę z kapturem. Mary wiedziała, że dzisiaj jest trochę zimno, ale jej sweter chronił ją przed takimi błahostkami. Ponownie spojrzała na telewizor. -Twojej ciotki nie ma?- zapytała. -Nie. Pojechała na jakiś zjazd miłośników pryszniców, czy czegoś tam. Może się chociaż dobrze bawi, nie mam pojęcia. Tak czy inaczej, ja idę do Fineasza i Ferba. Jeśli nie chcesz, to możesz pójść na ten zjazd. Godna ciebie rozrywka- stwierdziła Judy i wypchnęła Mary z domu. Ta upadła na ziemię. Wrzasnęła, podskoczyła i poleciała z wyciągniętą pięścią w stronę Judy. Ta odsunęła głowę z kamienną twarzą i patrzyła, jak Mary uderza w drzwi. -Nie tym razem, Mary- powiedziała i ruszyła w stronę ogrodu Fineasza i Ferba. Mary pobiegła za nią i z przyjaźnie wyglądającym uśmiechem (jeśli można powiedzieć, że Mary potrafi się przyjaźnie uśmiechać) rzekła: -No, uczysz się na własnych błędach. Pamiętasz, jak dostałaś w zęby, kiedy byłyśmy w przedszkolu? -Ta. Opiekunki wezwały nasze mamy. Chyba pierwszy raz się tak przejęły. Kiedy biłaś inne dzieci nie miały nic przeciwko. -Bo nie potrafiłam ich trafić w zęby. Ej, kto biegnie w naszą stronę?- zapytała Mary oglądając się za siebie. Judy zrobiła to samo. Zbliżała się do nich w zastraszającym tempie dziewczyna z czarnymi włosami zwiazanymi w dwa kucyki. Na jej twarzy malował się wielki uśmiech ukazujący aparat na zęby. -O nie...-szepnęła Judy. -Cześć Mary Szmery! Cześć Judy Woody!- krzyknęła Sophie Willis wpychając się między dziewczyny. Jej kokarda, zawieszona na najwyższym guziku koszuli, przeszkadzała Judy, ponieważ Sophie bardziej skakała niż chodziła. Dziewczyny nie przepadały za Sophie. Zresztą, połowa Danville nie była zadowolona z jej towarzystwa. Była pełna energii i uśmiechnięta, lecz nawet Mary miała dreszcze patrząc na jej aparat na rzędach nierównych zębów. Judy miała wrażenie, że Sophie zaraz kogoś ugryzie. Poza tym praktycznie nikt nie lubił jej przezwisk i rymowanek. -Więc, co robicie? Idziecie do Fineasza i Ferba?- zapytała uważnie się im przyglądając. Judy starała się unikać jej wzroku. Wiedziała, że Sophie ma obsesję na punkcie Fineasza i Ferba. Nawet bardziej się nimi interesowała niż Irving. On natomiast uważał, że Sophie jest nienormalna. Judy czasami musiała mu przyznać rację. Przypomniała sobie jedną z najbardziej przerażających chwil w jej życiu. Pewnego dnia poszła do Sophie, aby pożyczyć od niej książkę pod tytułem "Szkoła Strachu". Zadzwoniła do drzwi, ale nikt nie otwierał. Zrobiła to jeszcze raz, ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Ostrożnie nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. Była przekonana, że jeśli drzwi są otwarte, to musi ktoś tu być. Wszędzie było ciemno, mimo, że był środek dnia. Judy posuwała się powoli mrocznymi korytarzami wywieszonymi zdjęciami małej Sophie. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale te fotografie napawały ją lękiem. Judytsu dostrzegła słabą łunę światła. -Halo!- zawołała - Sophie? Sophie Coffie? Sophie Coffie Sugar! - nikt nie odpowiadał - Sophie Coffie Sugar Candy Willis!- krzyknęła po chwili namysłu. Nie lubiła tego przezwiska, ale najczęściej to na nie reagowała dwunastolatka. Judy usłyszała dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła. Stanęła jak wryta. Zobaczyła powiększający się cień. To na pewno była sylwetka Sophie, ale...Co ona trzymała?! To było coś ostrego. Co do tego Judytsu nie miała wątpliwości. Gdy zauważyła Sophie, zaczęła się powoli cofać w stronę wyjścia. Lekko pochylona, spoglądająca obłąkańczym wzrokiem na blondynkę, Sophie miała na twarzy uśmiech od ucha do ucha. Judy zobaczyła dwa rzędy białych, krzywych zębów, a na nich aparat. Był czerwony...Czymś poplamiony. Judy spojrzała na nogi dziewczyny. Poplamione czymś czerwonym...Ręce, spódniczka i żakiet również. Nawet włosy... Judytsu przestała na chwilę zastanawiać się, czym jest ta czerwona substancja, bo jej wzrok przykuł ten ostry kształt. Sporych rozmiarów nóż umazany czymś krwisto czerwonym. Sophie zaczęła go unosić w górę. Robiła to powoli, cały czas zbliżając się do blondynki. Judy miała nadzieję, że to może jeden z jej realistycznych snów. Oby to było właśnie to. Judytsu poczuła spływającą po jej czole kroplę potu. Nagle poczuła za sobą coś twardego. Rzuciła ukradkowe spojrzenie w tył i zobaczyła, że doszła do drzwi. Próbowała je otworzyć tak, aby Sophie tego nie zauważyła, ale nie wiedziała, czemu drzwi nie chciały się ruszyć. Sugar jednym zdecydowanym ruchem posłała miecz w stronę Judy. Ta zamknęła oczy i modliła się, aby to nie bolało. Minęła krótka chwila. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Ostrożnie otworzyła oczy. Przed jej nosem znajdował się czerwony nóż. Głośno przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała na Sophie. Dalej była uśmiechnięta, ale tym razem był to przyjazny uśmiech. Zresztą, wszystko wyglądało przyjaźniej przy zapalonym świetle. Judy nie mogła się ruszyć. Dalej była oszołomiona tym, co się przed chwilą stało. -Cześć Judy Woody! Co robisz?- zapytała radośnie Sophie. Judytsu nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć, jednak Coffie się tym nie przejęła. Zachowywała się, jakby nic się nie działo. -Bo wiesz ja zupełnie nie wiedziałam że przyjdziesz bo byłam zajęta i nikogo nie zaprawszałam znaczy zapraszałam - Sugar mówiła to na jednym wdechu. Musiała jednak na chwilę przerwać, by złapać oddech- I wtedy przyszłaś ty. Poszłam włączyć światło, ale ty zaczęłaś się cofać, przez co znalazłaś się obok włącznika. Więc...Co tutaj robisz? Judy nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Jak to, co tutaj robi?! Może prawie przeżywa zawał?! Nagle jedno ze zdjęć pękło i spadło na podłogę. -Opanuj złość Judy - pomyślała i po chwili rzekła - T-t-to czerwone to... -Truskawki! Robię ciasto z truskawkami! Chcesz kawałek? -Nie...To może ja już pójdę... -Ale musisz powiedzieć, czemu tutaj przyszłaś. Może lunatykowałaś? Chociaż jest środek dnia, to trochę dziwne, że miałabyś teraz lunatykować...Ale może spałaś w dzień? Wiesz, jak sowa albo malutki, słodziutki, puchaty koteczek. Kotki i sowy jedzą myszy, wiedziałaś o tym? Bo wiesz, to fascynujące. A widziałaś kiedyś połączenie kota i sowy? Wiesz, sota albo kowę. Kot ze skrzydłami! Jak taki słodziutki, puchaty aniołek... -Chciałam...Pożyczyć od ciebie książkę...Wiesz, Szkoła Strachu...- powiedziała powoli Judy. Mimo, że tym samym przedłużała rozmowę, miała nadzieję na jak najszybszą ucieczkę. -Och, pożyczę ci ją. Nie musisz się martwić Judy Woody. Książka jest całkiem niezła, chociaż miejscami było za mało akcji. Hej, gdzie biegniesz?- zawołała Sophie patrząc na uciekającą Judy. Wzruszyła ramionami, zgasiła światło i wróciła do kuchni. Judy uciekała, ile miała sił w nogach i miała nadzieję, że Sophie nie zapomniała jej o czymś powiedzieć, bo nie planowała ponownego spotkania z tą nienormalną dziewczyną. Judy wzdrygnęła się na samo wspomnienie tego dnia. Sophie zachowywała się dzisiaj normalnie, jednak Judytsu miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyciągnie zza pleców ten wielki nóż. Nabrała sporo powietrza i odetchnęła z ulgą. Cokolwiek się stanie, Mary i Judy dadzą sobie radę. -Nie ma tutaj Buforda Trueforda? Więc Mary dała mu spokój?- zapytała Sophie. Judy mimo woli roześmiała się, a do niej dołączyła Sugar. Nie dlatego, że to co powiedziała było śmieszne. Sophie po prostu lubi się śmiać. Mary zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy. Nie lubi, kiedy ktoś insynuuje, że chodzi z Bufordem. Przez chwilę milczała, lecz nagle zawołała przerywając konwersację reszty jej towarzyszek: -Przynajmniej nie uganiam się za kimś takim jak Irving. Strzał był celny. Sophie była jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż Mary. Judy odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie próbują jej włączać do tej kłótni. Gdyby się dowiedziały...Mary pewnie byłaby zaskoczona, ale nic by sobie z tego nie robiła, natomiast Sophie. Oszalałaby. Po prostu oszalałaby. -Irving?! On! On!...On nie jest prawdziwym fanem! Nie zbiera po Fineaszu puszek, z których coś pił! Ani nie zbiera grafitu z ołówków Ferba! Ani nie...-mówiła Sugar. -Patrzcie! Doszłyśmy!- zawołała Judy, aby przerwać to wyliczanie. Mary popchnęła furtkę i weszła do ogródka. Za nią podążyła Sophie, a orszak zamykała Judy. Fineasz i Ferb byli zbyt zajęci malowaniem autobusu, aby je zauważyć. Używali do tego jasnoniebieskiego sprayu. Na twarzach mieli szare maski. Dziewczyny stały przy płocie i przyglądały się efektowi. Przed nimi stał jasnoniebieski autobus. Niby wydawał się zwyczajny, ale było w nim coś przyciągającego uwagę. Gdy chłopcy skończyli i zdjęli maski, zauważyli, że mają gości. Sophie podskoczyła, przytuliła się do chłopców i czerwona na twarzy pobiegła postać pod drzewem. Wszyscy byli już przyzwyczajeni do takiego zachowania, dlatego nie zrobiło to na nich wrażenia. Reszta dziewczyn przywitała się i poszła podziwiać efekt starań chłopców. -Co z nim zrobicie?- zapytała Judy. -Mamy zamiar zrobić reality show. Ci, którzy dostaną się do autobusu przed uruchomieniem super prędkości będą mogli wziąć w nim udział. Mary, co ty robisz?- zapytał Fineasz, który zauważył, że Mary otworzyła klapę silnika. Zajrzała do środka i zaczęła się mu przyglądać. -Silnik waszego autorstwa, tak?- zapytała. -Skąd wiedziałaś?- zdziwił się Fineasz. -Mój wujek jest mechanikiem. Zresztą, aby dostać się na Uniwersytet Zła trzeba znać się na takich rzeczach. A tak poza tym, to jest jakaś nagroda za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca?- zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Mary. -Tak. Milion dolarów- powiedział Fineasz. -Milion?!- krzyknęły Mishti i Kathrene wchodzące do ogrodu. Obydwie miały ze sobą bagaże. -Mishti!- zawołała Judy i przytuliła się do przyjaciółki. Tak długo jej nie widziała. Miały naprawdę dużo rzeczy do omówienia. Sophie stanęła obok Fineasza i Ferba nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na innych, ale Mary skupiła swój wzrok na Kathrene. Wyglądała prawie jak Izabela. Jedyna różnica to ubiór i mina. Kathrene była raczej ponura. Mary pomyślała, że wyglądała też na nieco inteligentniejszą od Izy. Ona również spojrzała na Mary. Trochę o niej słyszała. Krótkie, mało dziewczęce włosy, podejrzliwe, zielone oczy i najczęściej niezadowolona mina. Oryginalny ubiór w postaci swetra i spódniczki prawdopodobnie mówił o jej indywidualności. -Jednak nauka odczytywania charakteru człowieka nie pójdzie w las - pomyślała Kathrene - Oprócz tego wiem o niej sporo dzięki Bufordowi. Widać, że się chłopak zakochał. Prawie tyle samo pisał o tej Judy, a raczej Judytsu- pomyślała Kathrene i uśmiechnęła się ukradkiem. Długie, chociaż krótsze niż się spodziewała włosy, niebieskie oczy i przenikliwe spojrzenie. Wybuchowa natura. Podobno miała moce nadprzyrodzone, w to jednak Kathrene nie chciała uwierzyć. Judy spojrzała na Kathrene i zrozumiała, o czym mówiła Izabela. Widać, że była pesymistką. Judytsu nie myślała, że wygląda na wredną krowę (jak ją opisywała Izabela), chociaż, gdy na jej twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmieszek zrozumiała, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. Aby więcej o tym nie myśleć, Judy szybko oderwała wzrok od nowo poznanej dziewczyny i zwróciła się do Fineasza: -Za ile uruchomi się ta super prędkość? -Dokładnie 27 minut i 15 sekund- odpowiedział Ferb. -Dzięki- powiedziała Judy i weszła do autobusu. Usiadła na miejscu z przodu i czekała. To samo zrobiły Mary, Kathrene i Mishti. Judy i Mishti zajęły miejsca obok siebie i cały czas rozmawiały o tym, co się niedawno wydarzyło. Mary usiadła raczej z tyłu, a Kathrene bliżej środka autobusu. -Fineasz! Ferb! Powiem mamie!- krzyknęła Fretka wychodząca z domu w towarzystwie Jeremiasza, Coltrane'a i Stefy. -Część Fretka! Chcesz wziąć udział w naszym reality show?- zapytał Fineasz delikatnie odpychając przytulającą się do niego Sophie. Ta wzruszyła ramionami i przytuliła się do Ferba, który, mimo, że próbował, nie mógł się jej pozbyć. -Żartujesz?! Zaraz zadzwonię do ma... -Fretka! Tu chodzi o pieniądze i sławę! Być może tym razem wygrasz- powiedziała Stefa starając się przekonać przyjaciółkę do udziału w konkursie. Ta zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym stwierdziła, że może faktycznie tym razem wygra. Zadowolone z siebie wsiadły do autobusu i zajęły miejsca za Judy i Mishti. Jeremiasz i Coltrane wsiedli za nimi i zajęli miejsca obok toalety, bo, jak to tłumaczył Coltrane, parę minut temu zrobili konkurs, kto wypije więcej soku pomarańczowego. Na samo wspomnienie o tym Stefa była uśmiechnięta, a Fretka sprawiała wrażenie obrażonej. Nagle do ogrodu wbiegli Django Brown i Irving. Obydwaj byli zafascynowani autobusem. Django poprawił włosy i podszedł do maszyny. Przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym rzekł: -Nieźle to pomalowaliście. -Dzięki. Wiesz, ja i Ferb robimy reality show. Chcesz wziąć udział?- zapytał Fineasz. -Pewnie! -Więc wsiadaj. Za jakieś dziesięć minut uruchamiamy superprędkość. Przez ostatnie pięć minut autobus będzie jechał, dlatego radzę ci wejść już teraz. -Tylko przekażcie Jenny, że z wami będę. Dzisiaj ona rządzi. -Dobra- odpowiedział Fineasz i jednym ruchem zrzucił tył autobusu. Mary patrzyła na to ze zdziwieniem. -Eee...Po co to zrobiłeś?- zapytała. -Chciałbym wykorzystać jakoś wolny czas i wstawić tutaj drzwi- odpowiedział Fineasz przyczepiając wcześniej wspomniany przedmiot. Mary postanowiła przesiąść się do przodu, a Django wszedł do środka. Znowu poprawił włosy i przechadzał się powoli po autobusie. Z jego twarzy nie schodził uśmiech. -Co tam, dziewczyny?- zapytał przechodząc obok Fretki i Stefy. Ta pierwsza tylko przewróciła oczami, podłączyła słuchawki do komórki i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Stefa tylko się uśmiechnęła i popatrzyła przez okno. Zobaczyła idących po ulicy Vanessę i jakiegoś chłopaka. (W tym samym czasie przed płotem Fineasza i Ferba) -Wiesz, Monty. Gdyby mój ojciec nie poczuł potrzeby wyjścia na kawę, to dalej moglibyśmy tam siedzieć. -Ta, rozumiem. To czemu chciałaś mnie tu przyprowadzić? Może lepiej pójdziemy do parku lub gdziekolwiek indziej- zaproponował Monty. Starał się odciągnąć Vanessę jak najdalej od głównej kwatery O.B.F.S. -Czekaj. Chciałabym, żebyś kogoś poznał. Mieszka tutaj mój przyjaciel, Ferb. Więc...- zaczęła Vanessa, ale jej wypowiedź przerwał nagły krzyk. Dobiegał z ogrodu chłopców. Vanessa i jej chłopak wbiegli do środka. Zobaczyli wielki autobus, a obok niego Fineasza podtrzymującego Irvinga. Chłopak miał lekko przekrzywione okulary, przez które patrzył morderczym spojrzeniem na Sophie podtrzymywaną przez Ferba. -Jesteś głupkiem, Irvingu Du Bois!- krzyczała Sophie. -A ty jesteś nienormalna! -Może wam w czymś pomóc?- zapytał Monty. -Tak, dzięki. Za minutę autobus automatycznie ruszy, więc trzeba się pośpieszyć. Vanesso, proszę, zajmij się Irvingiem. Twój chłopak i Ferb zajmą się Sophie- powiedział Fineasz. -Skąd ty wiesz, że jest moim chłopakiem?- zapytała Vanessa, jednocześnie wrzucając krzyczącego Irvinga do autobusu. -To widać- odpowiedział Ferb. Vanessę zamurowało. Przecież Ferb... -Ferb, posłuchaj...Ja...Wiesz, że między nami by się nie ułożyło- szepnęła Vanessa patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. On nic nie powiedział, tylko wniósł Sophie do autobusu. Ta uspokoiła się, ponieważ zrozumiała, że jest bardzo blisko Ferba. Vanessa spojrzała bezradnie na Fineasza i poszła za resztą. Fineasz wskoczył za nią i stwierdził. -Za pięć sekund ruszamy. -Czekaj, jak to za pięć?- zapytała Mishti. -Już nie. Ruszamy- powiedział Fineasz, a wszyscy poczuli nagłe szarpnięcie. Autobus ruszył. Na razie jechał około pięciu kilometrów na godzinę. -Czemu jedziemy tak wolno?- zapytał Coltrane. -Super prędkość musi się naładować. To potrwa około pięć minut. Gdy tak się stanie, prędkość uruchomi się automatycznie- stwierdził Fineasz. (W tym samym czasie. Centrum Danville) -Daj mi wreszcie święty spokój!- krzyknął Johnny i przyśpieszył. Za nim biegła jedenastoletnia dziewczynka. Też miała czarne potargane włosy z fioletowym paskiem. Wyglądała na mniej znudzoną niż jej towarzysz. -Mama kazała ci spędzać ze mną czas- powiedziała spoglądając groźnie swoimi fioletowymi oczami. -Ta, bo będę jej słuchał. Poza tym, już nie jest moją mamą, a ty nie jesteś moją siostrą. -To, że mamy innych ojców nie oznacza, że nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Ej, co to za autobus?- zapytała Gitty Masterson. Johnny nie wiedział, co to za autobus, ale wiedział, że musi do niego wsiąść. Zobaczył tam Vanessę Dundersztyc, tą Vanessę, która z nim zerwała. Poczuł, że serce zabiło mu szybciej. Dalej ją lubił. Nie twierdził, że ją kochał, ale na pewno czuł do niej coś więcej niż przyjaźń. -Ci, którzy chcą wziąć udział w Milion na wyspie muszą wsiąść do tego autobusu przed uruchomieniem super prędkości- zawołał Fineasz. Powtarzał to samo co trzydzieści sekund, aby każdy wiedział o ich reality show. Johnny nie zastanawiał się długo. Odepchnął Gitty i pobiegł w stronę rozpędzającej się maszyny. Dziewczynka upadła na ziemię i patrzyła, jak jej starszy brat ucieka. -Powiem mamie!- zawołała, ale Johnny nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Gitty pobiegła za nim, ale jej nogi były krótsze, przez co nie mogła go dogonić. (Po chwili przed bazą Ogników) -Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy z nimi iść. Przecież już im pomogliśmy z tymi ciasteczkami- marudził Buford idąc obok Baljeeta i Ginger. Hindus musiał na chwilę oderwać wzrok od swojej dziewczyny i wysłuchać narzekania przyjaciela. -Idziemy z nimi, bo chcemy je odprowadzić do domów- stwierdził Baljeet. -Wcale nie! Gdyby tak było, to Holly i Adyson już dawno by sobie poszły! -Ej, możecie być trochę ciszej?! Staram się policzyć zarobione pieniądze- zawołała Izabela, po czym napisała coś w swoim notesie. Idąca po jej prawej stronie Katie niosła pudełko z pieniędzmi, a idąca po jej lewej Milly pchała taczkę, w której przewoziła wcześniej ciasteczka. Przed nimi szły Adyson i Holly, zajęte rozmową. Greta szła na samym końcu i rozglądała się na boki. Nagle odwróciła się do tyłu i zobaczyła niebieski autobus. Podbiegła do Milly i zapytała: -Możesz na chwilę oderwać od pracy Izabelę? -Ale po co? -Spójrz za siebie- powiedziała Greta i pokazała przyjaciółce jadący w ich stronę autobus. Milly otworzyła szeroko oczy, po czym zawiadomiła swoją zastępową: -Izabelo, jakiś autobus zaraz nas rozjedzie! -Co?!- Iza odwróciła się i zobaczyła maszynę. Z każdą chwilą była coraz bliżej. Krzyknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Popchnęła Katie w bok, aby nie wylądowała pod kołami autobusu. Greta i Milly pobiegły zawiadomić Adyson i Holly, a Baljeet, Buford i Ginger odskoczyli w ostatniej chwili. Gdy autobus ich minął, Greta zobaczyła w nim Fineasza. -Fineasz? -Szybko, chodźcie! Macie tylko trzy minuty, aby dostać się na pokład. Organizujemy reality show!- zawołał Fineasz. Izabela wstała, otrzepała się z kurzu, a w jej oczach zabłysły zdecydowanie i determinacja. -Musimy się tam dostać! Szybko!- krzyknęła. Buford złapał Baljeeta i zaczął biec. Chłopak złapał za rękę swoją dziewczynę i już mieli biec, kiedy usłyszeli krzyk. -Noga mi wpadła do dziury! Nie mogę jej wyjąć!- krzyknęła zrozpaczona Holly. Ogniki podbiegły, żeby pomóc przyjaciółce. Wszystkie oprócz Ginger. Ta stała i patrzyła na przemian na autobus i przyjaciółki. Nie wiedziała co robić. Buford próbował ich ciągnąć, ale nie dawał rady. Zniecierpliwiony Buford krzyknął: -Spóźnimy się! -Ginger, chodź! Dadzą sobie radę!- zawołał Baljeet. Dziewczyna spojrzała mu w oczy. -Ja...Przepraszam Bajleet- powiedziała, po czym pobiegła do dziewczyn. Baljeet chciał pobiec za nią, jednak Buford podniósł go i rzucił w kierunku autobusu. -Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!- wrzasnął Baljeet, kiedy niespodziewanie wpadł do maszyny. Przejechał po podłodze i wylądował obok Kathrene. -O, cześć Baljeet- powiedziała. -Kathrene? Ty też tutaj jesteś? -Chyba widać. -Em...Zajęte?- zapytał, pokazując na miejsce obok niej. -Nie. Siadaj. A gdzie jest Buford? -Powinien zaraz przyjść. Mam taką nadzieję... (Przy dziurze w ziemi) -Dziewczyny, ciągniemy na trzy! Raz, dwa, trzy!- zawołała Izabela i wszystkie dziewczyny pociągnęły w tym samym momencie. Były na tyle silne, że udało im się uwolnić Holly. Sytuacja wyglądała jak w "Rzepce" Juliana Tuwima. Holly wylądowała na Izabeli, Izabela na Adyson, Adyson na Milly, Milly na Grecie, Greta na Katie, Katie na Ginger, a Ginger na ziemi.' ' -Zejdźcie ze mnie! Nie mogę oddychać!- krzyknęła Ginger, w tym samym czasie spychając Katie. Katie zepchnęła Gretę, Greta zepchnęła Milly, Milly zepchnęła Adyson, Adyson zepchnęła Izabelę, a Izabela zepchnęła Holly. Dziewczyny otrzepały się z ziemi i wstały. Milly spojrzała w stronę autobusu. Za nim biegły już trzy osoby: Buford, Johnny i jakaś dziewczyna. -Ech, nigdy go nie dogonimy- jęknęła. -Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś sposób! Wystarczy spróbować!- zmotywowała resztę Adyson. -Ciekawe, jak chcesz to zrobić?- zapytała z powątpiewaniem Greta. Holly odłączyła się od grupy, a po chwili nadjechała czerwonym rowerem. -Czyje to?- zapytała Katie. -A bo ja wiem? Wskakujcie!- powiedziała Holly. Izabela, Milly, Ginger, Adyson i Katie wskoczyły bez marudzenia. Najwięcej oporów miała Greta. -Greta, wsiadaj!- krzyknęła Izabela. Dziewczyna dalej nie chciała się ruszyć. -To kradziony rower- powiedziała. Adyson westchnęła, wstała i podniosła Gretę. Ta krzyczała i kopała, jednak Adyson udało się przyczepić ją do bagażnika na rowerze. Usiadła spokojnie obok niej, aby upewnić się, że nie ucieknie. Katie siedziała na kierownicy, Holly pedałowała, Izabela trzymała się prawej strony kierownicy, natomiast Milly lewej. Robiły to, aby Holly nie musiała się martwić o to, czy prosto jedzie. Ginger znalazła wolne miejsce na plecach pedałującej dziewczyny. -Gotowe?- zapytała Holly. -Gotowe!- odpowiedziała reszta. Słysząc to, Holly ruszyła. Jazda okazała się wyjątkowo trudna, jednak dziewczyny pędziły ulicą. Po chwili dojechały do zakrętu. Gdy próbowały go pokonać uderzyły bokiem roweru w biegnącą Gitty. Ta została popchnięta na drzewo, jednak w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się ramy roweru i odjechała z resztą. Adyson jako pierwsza zauważyła pasażera na gapę. -Kim ty jesteś?- zapytała. -Gitty Masterson, ale teraz to nie jest ważne. Nie dacie rady jechać szybciej? Muszę dogonić ten autobus. -Przynajmniej mamy ten sam cel. Jestem Adyson. Ta za mną to Greta. Tamta siedząca na Holly to Ginger, ta na kierownicy to Katie, ta z brązowymi włosami to Milly, a to nasza zastępowa - Izabela. -Adyson, daj mi się skupić!- zawołała Holly. -Och, no tak. Ty przecież pedałujesz! Potrzebujesz w końcu skupienia, aby ruszać nogami. Zwłaszcza, że musisz tylko ruszać nogami, bo dwie osoby kierują, a inna podtrzymuje równowagę na kierownicy!- powiedziała Adyson. -K#@^&$- mruknęła Holly. Izabela wyglądała na oburzoną. -Holly! Jako zastępowa muszę ci zabrać odznakę kulturalnej dziewczyny. -Bo nie słyszałam, jak mówiła w ten sposób Adyson. -Ale wtedy nie reprezentowała Ogników. -Dobra, dobra. Niech ci będzie- odparła Holly i zaczęła szybciej pedałować. W końcu zbliżyły się do autobusu. Johnny i Buford dostali się do środka i obserwowali wysiłki dziewczyn. Johnny nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy zobaczył swoją siostrę. -Katie, ty pierwsza. Skacz!- krzyknęła Izabela. Katie z wahaniem stanęła na kierownicy i zachwiała się. Dziewczyny patrzyły na to z przerażeniem, ale na szczęście udało jej się utrzymać równowagę. Zamknęła oczy i skoczyła w stronę autobusu. Wylądowała w środku. Otworzyła oczy i podskoczyła z radości. Nagle podbiegł do niej Fineasz. -Katie, idź na początek autobusu. Nie powinno cię tu być, gdy uruchomimy superprędkość. Możesz wypaść- oznajmił. Katie kiwnęła głową i podbiegła do Judy i Mishti. Następną dziewczyną, która przygotowywała się do skoku była Ginger. Ostrożnie zeszła z pleców Holly i stanęła na kierownicy. Bez problemu wskoczyła do autobusu i poszła w stronę Baljeeta. Adyson oznajmiła, że najpierw skoczy Greta. Ostrożnie ją odczepiła i pomogła jej dojść do kierownicy. Miała największe trudności ze skokiem, ponieważ wciąż była najmniejsza, a autobus ciągle przyspieszał. -Chyba nie dam rady...- szepnęła Greta. -Greta, musisz chociaż spróbować!- zawołała Milly. -Ja nie... -Skacz!- rozkazała Izabela. Greta posłuchała swojej zastępowej i skoczyła. Udało jej się wylądować na samej krawędzi. Nagle zaczęła przechylać się do tyłu. Machała rękami, ale to nie pomagało. Za jedną z nich złapał ją Johnny. Wciągnął ją do autobusu i puścił, gdy była bezpieczna. -Dzię...Dziękuję- powiedziała oszołomiona. -Spoko- odpowiedział Johnny. Greta uznała, że raczej nie uda jej się poprowadzić z nim rozmowy i pobiegła do Kathrene. -Tej małej mogę pomóc - pomyślał Johnny - Ale moja siostra nie ma prawa tutaj wejść. W tym samym czasie Adyson przygotowywała się do skoku. Miała więcej pewności siebie niż jej koleżanki, dlatego nie zawahała się przed skokiem. Gdy wylądowała w autobusie podeszła do niej Judy. -Niezły skok, Adyson. -Dzięki. Gitty, usiądź na moim miejscu! Będzie ci łatwiej przejść do skoku!- zawołała Adyson w stronę nowej koleżanki, po czym udała się z Judy w stronę środka autobusu. Teraz zaczynała się ta trudniejsza część. Holly musiała złapać kierownicę, aby móc dalej prosto jechać. Jako pierwsza miała skoczyć Milly, dlatego i Izabela musiała zejść z kierownicy, aby nie obciążać jej z jednej strony. Gdy już to zrobiła, podtrzymywała Milly, aby ta mogła bezpiecznie wejść na kierownicę. Milly zrobiła to i skoczyła. Wylądowała jedną nogą na krawędzi, a jej druga noga zwisała z autobusu. Spadłaby, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Fineasza. Złapał ją za rękę i wspólnie z Johnnym wciągnął do autobusu. Milly odsunęła się, ale nie uciekła, ponieważ chciała oglądać wyczyn Izabeli. Ta stanęła na kierownicy i przygotowywała się do skoku. Wiedziała, że będzie trudniej, ponieważ autobus jechał już o wiele szybciej niż na początku, a Holly powoli traciła siły. Odbiła się i poleciała w stronę maszyny. Wszystko wyglądało, jakby się działo w zwolnionym tempie. Pozorny spokój zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że może nie dolecieć. Gdy zaczęła zbliżać się do ziemi, czas zwolnił. Milly złapała się drzwi, a Fineasz podał jej rękę. Wiedział, że ktoś będzie musiał złapać Izabelę, inaczej spadnie na twardy asfalt i najprawdopodobniej wpadnie pod koła roweru. Wychylił się z autobusu, lecz wciąż był za daleko od Izabeli. W całym autobusie panowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy z zapartym tchem oglądali tą scenę. Byli tak przejęci, że nie mogli się ruszyć, ale to nie zatrzymało upływu czasu. Izabela machała rękami w powietrzu, a Fineasz starał się ją złapać, ale ciągle nic z tego nie wychodziło. Wszystkim zaczęły towarzyszyć krzyki Izy, gdy ta zdała sobie sprawę, że nic jej nie uratuje. Zamknęła oczy i czekała na zderzenie z ziemią. Poczuła tylko, że gorąco jej w stopy. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że szoruje butami po ulicy. Popatrzyła w górę i zobaczyła Kathrene. Przytrzymała ją na tyle mocno, że zapobiegła wypadkowi Izabeli. Ta była zdumiona. -Ka...Kathrene?- zapytała. Jej kuzynka popatrzyła na nią z pogardą i westchnęła. -Gdybyś miała ten wypadek, to nie mogłabym cię osobiście pokonać w rywalizacji- stwierdziła- Co tak śmierdzi? Izabela spojrzała na swoje buty. Unosił się nad nimi dym. Nagle stopy Izabeli stanęły w płomieniach. Dziewczyna zaczęła wrzeszczeć. -Pomocy!!! Palę się! Kathrene, Fineasz, Milly! Ktokolwiek! Aaaaaa!!!- wrzeszczała podskakując. Milly próbowała wciągnąć wiszących przyjaciół, ale nie miała tyle siły. Jej twarz zrobiła się czerwona, a z czoła płynął pot. -Ahh...Ginger...Choć tu...bo zaraz...spadnę!- zawołała w stronę przyjaciółki. Ginger przerwała swoją rozmowę z Baljeetem i spojrzała w stronę, z której wydobywał się głos. -Co? A, jasne!- powiedziała i pobiegła w stronę Milly. Złapała ją od tyłu i pociągnęła. Najpierw wszedł Fineasz, później Kathrene, a na końcu wrzeszcząca Iza. -Aaaaa!!!- wrzeszczała wijąc się po podłodze. Monty podszedł do niej spokojnie i zdjął jej buty. Później zamachnął się i wyrzucił je jak najdalej. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Izabela miała ciągle otwarte usta, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. -Najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze- stwierdził, po czym wrócił do Vanessy. Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na nadlatującą Gitty. -Lecę!!!- krzyknęła i wpadła do autobusu. Wylądowała spokojnie, ale Johnny złapał ją za rękę, a resztę odepchnął, po czym zbliżył się do niej. -Wiesz, że za mną nie wygrasz- wyszeptał jej do ucha, po czym rozluźnił uścisk dłoni. Gitty popatrzyła na niego z wściekłością. -Nie ośmielisz się... -Czyżby?- powiedział Johnny i puścił jej rękę. Gitty zachwiała się, jednak nie wypadła. Johhny ponownie ją złapał i zanim zdążyła zareagować, wyrzucił ją w powietrze. -Chciałem ją tylko nastraszyć - pomyślał - nie wrzuciłbym jej pod koła roweru. Gitty leciała prosto na Holly. Ta otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. -Chyba sobie żartujecie...-wymamrotała. Gitty uderzyła w Holly, przez co ta nie była w stanie trzymać kierownicy. Rower chwiał się, a potem upadł z hukiem. Pod nim leżały poobijane dziewczynki. -HOLLY!!!- wrzasnęła Izabela i już miała zamiar wyskoczyć z autobusu, kiedy przytrzymał ją Fineasz. -Izabelo, zostały nam tylko...- zaczął, ale nagle uruchomiła się super prędkość. Drzwi zamknęły się, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wypaść. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Zbieranie zawodników"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby Kategoria:Odcinki